Return To Gallifrey Doctor Who
by gallifrey-gurl
Summary: The Doctor is in need of a family. Will he find who he is looking for?


**Prologue**

Both Amy and Rose had taught the importance of family to the Doctor. Never in his wildest dreams would he have returned to his past willingly. Because that was how he survived, never looking back at the destruction he had left in his wake. Yet he found himself wanting to visit his family. He knew every other Timelord and Timelady had perished in the great Time War, but recently he was beginning to doubt that. The Master coming through twice, Rassilon, Cybermen, Sontarans and the Daleks; how could they have come through the other side of a war that was time locked? The Doctor knew what destruction lay in between the walls of the war and dared not venture to his home planet. Yet he had a craving for family and he knew of only one other person, Jenny.

* * *

**Chapter One: Not Impossible, Just a Bit Unlikely**

He had met Jack again, finding him on the newly formed Messaline. The Doctor had visited to pay his respects to his lost daughter, a year after her death by General Cobb. He was surprised to find Jack there, acting as a new leader of the humans and the Hath, but even more stunned to find that Jenny was gone. The Hath and humans gave the Doctor information on the genetic template machine explaining that each machine kept a history. The Doctor painfully gave his DNA to the humans and they matched it to Jenny's DNA. Once in a sample tube, the DNA was given to the Doctor who ran off to the TARDIS, Jack following close behind. The Doctor fed the tube into the TARDIS and soon Jack and the Doctor were off in the TARDIS. Inside the TARDIS, the engine was working, tracing the DNA across the universe, until it stopped suddenly and Jack and the Doctor were thrown onto each other. The Doctor looked at the TARDIS computer screen, his smiling face turned grim as he walked towards the TARDIS door. Unaware of the destruction he was about to see, he opened the door and stepped outside.

The TARDIS had materialized on Gallifrey, underneath the burnt orange sky, just as the first sun was setting. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out followed by Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor looked around, surveying the broken land. Around him lay fallen ships, Dalek and the like, the silver leaf trees burnt to a crisp, the wind howling through the valley as if in pain. There was no snow on the grass, the deep red colour turned dark grey by fire and smoke. Just beyond them lay the citadel, the glass globe that usually protected it, smashed into tiny pieces. The war was clearly just over, ended by the Doctor who killed his own species. He knew they shouldn't have come to Gallifrey, it would only bring back memories of bloodshed and war, it would open up the Time War, but he had to find out the truth. The Doctor wanted to forget everything; he wanted to take away the pain and awful memories of his race and his friends.

The Doctor and Jack silently walked towards the citadel. The Doctor was wary of everything around him, looking for any sign of danger, any sign of motion, any sign of Jenny. They came across a ship that differed from the others; the shape wasn't a traditional alien ship and Jack identified as a ship seen on Messaline. The outside was charred and dented, and the Doctor suspected the worst had befallen his daughter. He used his sonic screwdriver to open the door, the inside of the ship was in worse shape than the outside, the walls cracked and leaking fuel and gas, tools lay strewn across what was left of the floor. The roof had panels missing, some overlapping above each other. They walked down the hallway, the Doctor looking for any sign of life. Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut. The Doctor ran back with Jack following closely behind, keeping an eye out for movement behind them. The Doctor tried using his sonic screwdriver to open the door, but to no avail. He then heard Jack call down the hall; his feet were stuck to the ground. The Doctor attempted to run back to him, but his feet were engulfed by a clear sticky plastic. He started to call back to Jack but felt something brush his hair. He looked up and saw a gun poking through a crack in the roof.

The Doctor stood still, looking through the crack in the roof, trying to make out the figure above him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" It was a familiar female voice, one he hadn't heard for over two years.

"Me and my friend, we're looking for my daughter. We last saw her on a planet called Messaline and my ship, it followed her here." The Doctor replied. He had a tiny bit of hope left in him, that Jenny had survived the war. The sticky substance that surrounded his feet disappeared and he heard Jack running back down the corridor to stand at the Doctor's side.

"Get back! Stand against the wall, away from the door," commanded the girl. The Doctor and Jack did as they were told and the girl jumped down from the roof. It was Jenny. She was wearing the same shirt the Doctor had last seen her in, but it was torn and charred. A wide grin spread across the Doctor's face but Jenny demanded him to stop smiling. The Doctor then faced a new dilemma: how would he convince Jenny that he was her father, he looked so different from his tenth incarnation. He decided to do the only thing he could do, talk.

"So why are _you_ here? This place is a war zone; it's not safe for someone like you," commented the Doctor.

"My ship broke down. I had to stop for parts but got stuck in this stupid war. It always has to end in a death," said Jenny, thinking of her own.

"Mmm, quite right. So what's your name? I bet it's something brilliant, like Donna, or Martha, or ... Jenny." With this last comment Jenny stared at the Doctor, searching for the right answer. She then gave a glaring look at Jack.

"You," demanded Jenny, "What's his name? How many hearts does he have?"

Jack looked at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and Jack told her. By this time the Doctor had stood up and tears welled in his eyes.

"Hello Jenny. It's me, the Doctor, your dad. My goodness you've grown," said the Doctor stretching out his arms. Jenny dropped her gun, staring at the Doctor, and ran into his arms.

"My daddy, it's impossible," cried Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny, look at me," the Doctor held her at half an arms length, "It's not impossible, just a bit unlikely."

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Daleks**

The Doctor, Jenny and Jack sat in the corridor, swapping stories of their ventures. The father and daughter had a lot of catching up to do. Jack sat there smiling at Jenny. The Doctor had no doubt what he was thinking and quickly put him back into the right frame of mind.

"We have to go," said the Doctor. "We can't stay here. The war may be over but there can still be some of my enemies out there." Jenny looked delighted at this comment. She would finally see worlds and time properly, even if they were facing enemies. They stood up, the Doctor taking Jenny's hand in his, and went outside to go home. They stepped out of Jenny's ship, laughing and smiling. Suddenly they heard a deep robotic voice, "Doctor, how nice of you to join us." The trio turned to face the five metre tall Dalek as Daleks closed in around them.

"Ah, yes, well," said the Doctor, "I don't think that we'll be going home any time soon."

"You are correct Doctor," replied all the Daleks in unison.

"Every time," said the Doctor angrily, "Every time I defeat you, destroy your existence in the universe, you always come back."

"Welcome home Doctor. Welcome home to what you created," boomed the Emperor Dalek.

"As if you weren't bad enough, I hate a Dalek with a sense of humour," grumbled the Doctor.

"Give yourself up. You will finally die Doctor. All your efforts to destroy us, has ended in us destroying you."

"But how do you survive?"

"Do not try and evade your death Doctor. We will kill you."

"Yes, but if you are, you would have. You need me for something don't you."

"Regrettably Doctor, you are correct. The Daleks need you to survive."

"OK," said the Doctor grinning, "Take me wherever."

"No Doctor!" yelled Jack then said quietly, "You can't sacrifice yourself. And if you're not going to think of yourself, think of Jenny. She's spent the past few years looking for you, you can't just leave her."

"Jack, I'll be fine," said the Doctor turning to Jenny, "I'll be fine. I will, and you'll be fine because you're coming with me." With that comment he grabbed Jenny's hand, "Lead on Daleks."

"Dad what are you doing?" asked Jenny. There was fear in her voice.

"Just trust me. I'll work it out; soon. I just haven't really thought this through very well. Not to worry though, I'll think of a plan shortly," replied the Doctor as he started to follow the parade of Daleks through the ruins towards the citadel. "So, tell me Daleks. How do you survive?"

"I came through the Vortex from the time of our creation. Davros had developed a time capsule for one trip to the Time War," revealed the Emperor Dalek, "When I reached here I activated the Dalek embryos left in the destroyed Dalek ships. Behold Doctor; the genius of Davros," said the emperor Dalek as they reached the main building in the citadel. Before them lay small pods, the size of a light bulb, all of them glowing with a fiery red light.

"Yes, but what do you need me for?" asked the Doctor.

"We need your life Doctor, your DNA. With these, Daleks will reign supreme throughout time, able to regenerate, with a new Dalek leader, one that will be all the more powerful than before," replied the Supreme Dalek. Jenny let out a cry of fear and ran towards her dad. The Daleks turned towards her and shot the ground, warning her not to get any closer. Jenny sunk to the ground sobbing.

"Don't worry Jenny," said Jack who had knelt down beside her, "He'll be alright, he always is. I Promise Jenny, everything will be alright."

* * *

**Chapter Three: Winking**

The Doctor was restrained and taken to a room where various pieces of Timelord equipment lay on the ground. The Doctor prepared for death; there was nothing he could do now.

"Any last questions Doctor?" asked the Emperor Dalek.

"Yeah, just a little one. Can I please see a Daleks made out of my DNA?" asked the Doctor.

"You will die Doctor, once you have seen your creation."

"I know. Just let me see it"

The Doctor was taken to a machine, similar to the one on Messaline.

"Second time in one day," the Doctor found himself thinking. The machine took his DNA and combined it with the DNA from one of the pods. Then through blackened metal doors emerged a Dalek, already fully armoured. Its blue eye was looking at the Doctor, staring deep down into the Doctor's soul.

"This is what you have created Doctor. A more powerful Dalek," boomed the Dalek Emperor. The Doctor kept staring at the Dalek and just for a split second, the Doctor saw the blue light go out. Almost as if the Dalek was, winking at him. The Doctor braced himself.

"Exterminate!" cried the Dalek.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Split Personality**

Jenny and Jack sat on the floor where the Doctor had left them, both guarded by Daleks, both wondering what had become of the Doctor and both wondering what would become of them. Then the room shook. A bright blue light engulfed the door of the room where the Doctor was. Jenny screamed out in horror, Jack taking her in his arms. The door opened, and through came a single dalek. There was no sign of the Doctor.

"He's dead," though Jenny, sobbing ever more. The Dalek glided smoothly into the room. With one terrifying word, the Dalek let out a beam of blue light. Jenny closed her eyes tight. It was all over. She was dead.

"What are you doing that for? You need your eyes to see you know." Jenny's eyes snapped open. Jack's arms were no longer around her but around the Doctor. She looked around; the fifty-odd Daleks that had surrounded them had disappeared; only leaving traces of dust and ash. Jenny ran to her father and hugged him tight. Her eye caught some movement. A single Dalek remained.

"Dad, there's still one behind you," Jenny said.

"Hmm. Oh, no, don't worry, that's just Steve. I gave him that name, do you like it?" The Doctor had an insane grin on his face.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Jack.

"Long story! But we have time, lots of time! See that room? That is the best room in the whole universe!" The Doctor was very enthusiastic, "In there, there is a machine, just like the one on Messaline. It took my DNA, mixed it with a Dalek's and, voila! A Dalek that can regenerate!"

"But isn't that bad Doctor? Your deadliest enemy of all time, and it can regenerate."

"Yeah! But it's already on its last life, don't worry. But when the Dalek Emperor made Steve they forgot one very important thing: it's part Timelord"

"No, I'm pretty sure he mentioned that," Jenny was getting very confused now.

"No, no you see. _Timelord. _When Timelords regenerate, their personality changes. Daleks were created with emotions like love and manners removed. But when Steve here was created, he came out with a personality. Didn't you Steve?" The Doctor tapped Steve's dome, "He didn't waste any time though, killed the other Daleks in a second, mainly because they couldn't complete the word 'Exterminate' in time. Then, with a little jiggery-pokery, I adjusted the gun and sent him out here. You know the rest."

"So basically you turned a Dalek, against a Dalek?" asked Jack.

"Hey! Jack! Don't diss Steve! You'll hurt his feelings!" laughed the Doctor.

But Jenny was still afraid, "What's going to happen now though? You can't let it live; it's still a Dalek."

"Oh, don't worry; I've set a timer so that it self destructs in about a minute. That reminds me: time for running."

The Dalek started its countdown, "Self-destruct in ten rels."

The trio ran out of the room.

"Nine,"

They ran down the corridor.

"Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two,"

They reached the main entrance.

"One"

The Doctor, Jack and Jenny were thrown to the ground with the force of the explosion that blew the remains of the citadel apart. Ash fell on the three and the Doctor looked back at the place that had once been a place of joy. Jenny and Jack then sat up, both gasping for breath after their run. They all looked at each other and the citadel and laughed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jack was taken back to Messaline; it seemed the only place right for him. Besides, the Doctor didn't want him in the TARDIS with his daughter. The Doctor and Jenny returned to the TARDIS after a long goodbye to Jack.

"So, we've got galaxies, planets, moons, aliens to defeat, civilisations to rescue and an awful lot of running to do," said the Doctor, grinning from ear to ear, "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno. You decide," laughed Jenny.

"Well, you've met the big daddy of planets, let's go meet Mother Earth."

"That sounds good."

The Doctor, leaped about the TARDIS with a spring in his step, his very own daughter admiring his every move.


End file.
